


Linger.

by slzzzpy



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: It (2017) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slzzzpy/pseuds/slzzzpy
Summary: Vignette.bold - descriptionitalics - pastneutral - presentyou decide whom is whom.





	Linger.

_his lips lingered around his face_

i’m breaking up with you.

**hands**

_his hands held him like a porcelain doll_

i don’t understand.

**tears**

_you’re beautiful, you’re so beautiful_.

i don’t love you anymore.

**shards**

_his lips were shiny and soft, kissing him like he may never get to again_

you said forever.

_**glances** _

_he dragged his calloused hands up and down the small of his back, lifting off his shirt_

nothing is forever.

**dagger**

_he began to make his way down his stomach, kissing all the way_

i can’t live without you.

**drowning**

_he made love to him like he was the most precious man in the world_

i’m sorry.

please don’t go.

_i love you._

 

_—_

**the feeling lingered**

**he would never forget it**


End file.
